phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaluhm Muslim Crisis
Phaluhm Phoueck Balulu Darussalam United Nations Mission in Phaluhm Phoueck SEDEF Multinational Force * Traspes * Brunant * Libertas * Strasland * Pintona Supported by: Patriam Philippines Australia United States (advisors) |side2 = Islamic Front Muslim Party (alleged, supposedly until 1999) Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm (since 2009/10) Supported by: Iran (IF) Libya (until 2011) ISIS (DIP) Al-Qaeda (DIP) |generals1 = Khem Hamal (1979 - 1995) Mahyen Rembal (1995- 2003) Danzel Butal (2003 - 2011) Royna Nehgyen (2011 - ) Coronel Antonio Cano (2015 -) |generals2 = Thenatka Gubochanal |strength1 = 9,000 Phaluhm Troops 8,000 UN Troops 6,000 US Advisors 3,000 Philippine Troops 1,000 Patriam Troops 800 Traspesiano Troops |strength2 = |losses1 = 4000 to 6000 |losses2 = Unknown }} The Phaluhm Muslim Crisis is ongoing issue between Phaluhm Phoueck and the Islamic Front, a Pro-1970 group which advocates of an Islamic Republic. In 1980, growing religious freedom, allowed rebel groups to campaign against the newly liberal government. The crisis was triggered by the Tohezeck hotel raid in 1980, which saw the killings of 40 commandos who were used for a planned operation to establish Kambular as a Islamic Republic. In response, a university student formed the Islamic Front, a group that opposed the government, and wanted Phaluhm to be an Islamic State. Most of the insurgents are hiding in Balulu. The insurgery seen a long history of desent, going as far as the British and American era. Since then, the group persisted against Phaluh's government in Dauham Sammar Hazaham. The casualties are around from 4,000 to 6,000. Since then the number of insurgents has lowered because of ongoing peace talks and negotiations between the government and the Islamic Front. Origins The Phaluhm Muslim Crisis erupted when the sultanate fell and Hamalism started in 1980. In June 12th 1980, the Tohezeck Hotel raid occured which saw the killings of 40 commandos who were used for a planned operation to established Kambular as an Islamic Republic. The reason for the killing, is that the government feared that they will leak the Phaluhm Invasion of Kimbactu, and they have no choice but to kill them. The Phaluhm Army then issued arrest warrants for anyone who had connection to the opperation. The actual death toll is disputed. Kimbactu The terrorists then attacked Kimbactu, and claiming the island was part of the Islamic Republic. The terrorists then caputured a military base and illegal imigration to Kimbactu started. The Chinese and Phaluhm military who had to attack and kill about 1,000 pirates to regain the islands back. Coalition involvement The involvement of SEDEF coalition troops in 2015 and 2016 marked the start of a new phase in the fighting, with foreign troop presence aimed at greater security. Operation Resolute involves troops from SEDEF nations with the participation of Pintona. Timeline 2016 *17th March 2016: 2 soldiers of Traspesian Army got killed by a roadside bomb 30 km outside of Dauham Sammar Hazaham *9th April 2016, A bomb detonates at Phaluhm Airport and various locations around Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It is suspected that the bombing was planned out by ISIS and Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm. *13 May: SEDEF announces the creation of the Multinational Force Phaluhm Phoueck, which will likely comprise of Libertan and Brunanter troops, to lead Operation Resolute in their defense *20 May: 100 Strasland Coastal Infantry are sent to Phaluhm *21 May: an armed attack sees 6 policemen killed in San Sabyleo. *27 May: Troops of Brunant's 2nd Mars Company are sent to Phaluhm Phoueck, undertaking security operations in southern Nazahezan *27 July: A Pintonan medic is killed and a Brunanter soldier injured by an IED explosion in the Khabal region 2015 *Traspes sent 600 soldiers of Batallón de Infantería Ligera "Santa Maria" No. 3. In December 200 more were sent, now companies XI-XIV. *14th November 2015, the government and the Islamic Front announced a ceasefire due to the 2015 State Plan announcing Shariah law to Kambular and Magazena and its focus on the South China Sea conflict. *Hundreds of Muslim rebels are now allowed to vote for the 2016 Local Elections under a peace deal. *The Islamic Front announced Phaluhm support of the South China Sea conflict to improve relations with Phaluhm Phoueck. *The 2015 Shariah Law act passed in parliament, which allowed Kambular and Magazena to have Shariah law only for Muslims. 2014 *A SWAT Team was sent down to Phaluhm Airport as two suspected terrorists was not co-operating with the Phaluhm Police. *ISIS has announced support for Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm. *A terrorist explosion was detonated near Katuckan Road, Dauham Sammar Hazaham. *Parliament has announced that it will increase military spending against the terrorist. *The Islamic Front negotiated with Royna Nehgyen to peace and stability of the region. *One of the leaders behind Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm was suspected that he fled to Vietnam. 2013 *A boat carrying 2,000 Muslim Rebels was seized by the Vietnamese Navy which was enroute to wikipedia:Da Nang, Vietnam. *Extra soldiers was deployed in Kota Kambular. *In the morning of 25th October 2013, Royna Nehgyen attended a meeting at the Chaan Nehg hotel in Reval, which she was discusing about her future intentions for 2014. A bomb was planted by the Islamic Front in a response for sending more army troops in Kambular and Magazena. The car bomb was planted at the front of the hotel entrance at midnight. By 7AM at the next day, Nehgyen prepared to leave Chaan Nehg hotel and depart by ship from Reval to Dauham Sammar Hazaham by 8AM. By 7:45, the bomb detonates while Nehgyen was at the second floor. She collapsed and was serverly injured. 12 people was killed and 160 was injured, including seven MP's. *The Muslim Crisis was upgraded from Severe to Critical. *A standoff in Kimbactu resulted 20 Phaluhm Soldiers and 64 DIP\IF soldiers killed. 2012 *A bomb explodes in Kuala Tuppan. None was killed. *12 potential terrorists were arrested after plans have leaked for a hotel bombing. *Alyen Topaal and Deeta Mussta was abducted by the DIP. *Royna Nehgyen participates on a anti-war protest. She drafts a peace treaty with the Islamic Front. 2011 *63 civilians were gunned down in Klas Bay after participating in a Anti-Islamic Front protest. Casualties of the War *Coalition Casualties of the Phaluhm War Category:Wars Category:Islamic Front Category:History